


Tick Tock

by Waterboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Clocks, Father/Son Incest, Forced Incest, Homophobia, Oh My God, Original Fiction, Rape, School Project of mine, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triggers, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Have I Done, did i mention rape, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterboi/pseuds/Waterboi
Summary: Your name is Jacob. As the clock in his bedroom ticks, your father decides he wants to play a game.As mentioned in the warnings, this will contain rape. Viewer discretion advised.





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> This is for school project. I plan to email this to every student in my grade. Why? Some fuckstains were making rape jokes, particularly aimed toward male rape survivors. They've made it a habit, going so far as to bully those they believe to have been assaulted. So, what's a daedric overlord to do? Well, I'm going to fuck shit up like always. Let's get that 69 day suspension! No, seriously. This is going to the ignorant staff as well. Wish me luck guys.

  
Tick, tock. 

He grabs you by the arm and drags you into his bedroom. 

Tick, tock.

He throws you onto his bed. 

Tick, tock. 

Your heart’s going at a mile a minute.

Tick, tock. 

You know he can see your fear. 

Tick, tock. 

“You look just like your mother.” 

Tick, tock. 

  
Your soul snaps in two. 

Tick, tock.

You know exactly what he’s about to do. 

Tick, tock. 

You back up away from him. 

Tick, tock. 

You’re not getting out of this, are you? 

Tick, tock, 

He grabs you by the throat.

Tick, tock. 

You shut it all out. 

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock. 

All you want to focus on is the clock. 

Tick, tock. 

The deafening sound fills your ears.

Tick, tock. 

Better than the other…  _ thing _ filling you. 

Tick, tock. 

It hurts. 

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock. 

Tick, tock.

“You know you like it, faggot.” 

Tick, tock.

You don’t. 

Tick, tock.

He finishes in you. 

Tick, tock. 

You’re shaking in shock.

Tick, tock. 

  
Tick, tock. 

He leaves you there.

Tick, tock.

Broken on his bed.

Tick. 

Tears streaming down your face. 

Tock.

You’re

Tick.

Broken. 

Tock. 

Time 

Tick

Seems 

Tick 

To 

Tick

Stop

Tock.

Tick. 

Tock.

Tick. 

Tock. 

Tick, tock. 

Tick, tock.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me your thoughts. I need this to be pristine before school starts up again in the fall. I will happily take constructive criticism, just don't be an ass. Thanks for reading!


End file.
